


Flower's Fault (7 years old)

by The_Cecilia_Egg



Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), bendy and boris in the inky mystery - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Frusterated Alice, Hat is Helpful, I'm not a doctor, Incorrect Depictions of Medicine, Poisoning, Somewhat, Stomach Ache, Takes places after Inky Mystery, Trying To Study, Upset Parents, White Egret (flower), accidental poisoning, bacon soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cecilia_Egg/pseuds/The_Cecilia_Egg
Summary: A fun day with Grandma goes sour.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)
Series: Paternal Instincts (How to Raise Your Halfling Boys and Navigate Other Disasters) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Flower's Fault (7 years old)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> This takes place after [ThisAnimatedPhantom's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom) and [Mercowe's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe) [Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146/chapters/23768241), an amazing fanfic, which I highly recommend.
> 
> Eddie Angel belongs to [Queen Perri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriBoo).
> 
> Without further ado...

“Are you sure you can watch them?” Mom asked Grandma for the hundredth time on her way out the door. “The council isn’t too busy? No Judge Hannah needed today?” Grandma laughed softly, like Mom’s laughter but airier. “I’m serious! What if they need you!?”

“Alice, dear, I’m fine. The Upper is fine.” She smiled warmly, tucking Mom’s stray onyx waves behind her ear. “I came to watch my grandsons and I intend to.” She started ushering Mom out, not giving her a chance to worry more. “Now, you go on and catch the bus or you’re going to be late.”

“Bus?” Mom looked confused as the front door slammed shut. “I love you boys!” She shouted when she ran past the window on her way to the animal shelter. Dante smiled weakly and waved back. Eddie made his normal cheerful babble. Dante used to hate it when she had to go but then she brought back so many nice stories and pictures that it got easier. Eddie didn’t seem to have that problem...yet. Maybe he never would.

Grandma stared at them quietly for a moment, like she was thinking very hard, then smiled.

“What would you like to do Danny?” Dante fought the urge to frown. Only Mom or Dad called him Danny. Not even Aunt Holly or Uncle Boris called him Danny. It was...weird.

“I have school.” He replied honestly. He did. Homeschool, as it be. Dante had been beside himself with joy to be pulled out of public school. He did miss the library but Aunt Holly took him to the public one on the weekends, so it all worked out. To be where he could learn in a quiet and calm environment, and not worry about an outburst. 

Apparently ‘fledglings’ had those a lot, outbursts, that is. He personally didn’t remember any of them. He did recall getting upset, then everyone was small, then he was tired, and he’d wake up somewhere in the house. Dante was just glad he didn’t scare anyone anymore. Dad or Cuphead always seemed to have a good handle on it.

“Oh.” Grandma deflated, disappointment rolling off of her. “Well, do you need any help?”

“No.” He didn’t. His books were easy and Aunt Holly made little tabs in his books where he needed to get each day. It was all painfully easy. She didn’t know it yet...but he finished all his math _and_ science books. Now it was just language arts and history. He was nearly halfway through history. Grandma seemed to deflate more. “But I can ask you for help when I need it?” He offered weakly and she perked back up.

“Alright then.” She smiled a lot like Mom but her’s always looked more tired. Strained. Worn. “Just let me know, okay?”

“I’ll be at the table if you need me.” Dante reported and went off to the kitchen. Today was feeling like a history day. Grandma chuckled and went to play with Eddie. The latter babbling brightly and happily in the elder archangel’s presence. Dante was glad they were both happy. Made his schoolwork easier to focus on.

A few hours passed and he finished his work for the next few days and his stomach started to feel...stingy? It hadn’t felt like this before. It didn't feel so good. He frowned and kept trying to work but the longer he read and wrote the more upset his tummy felt. Maybe he was hungry?

“Grandma, can we have lunch please?” He said, finally caving in.

“Oh! I lost track of time.” She laughed at herself carrying Eddie in the kitchen and setting him in his chair. “I’ll get right on it, sweetie.” Not Danny...he liked ‘sweetie’ better. He smiled weakly. “What would you like?” His stomach seemed to give him an angry shove. He set his hand on it, wincing. “Are you alright, sweetie?” Concern flowed off her in heavy, heavy waves.

“My tummy feels weird.” He mumbled, pressing a hand to his forehead. He hadn’t made anything float all day and it hurt. That wasn’t fair. Grandma nodded wisely, ruffling through the cabinet and finding a can of bacon soup. It was for a good cause, Dad would forgive them.

“This should be easy on your tummy, if it’s upset.” He nodded and watched her start heating up the food. He felt worse, so he set his head down, closing his eyes. He’d been down at best a minute when Grandma gently nudged him up and gave him soup. Dante managed to eat the whole bowl but he didn’t feel any better.

“You still feeling bad, sweetie?” She bled more concern, it was nearly suffocating. Normally nothing felt so strong around him. Dante nodded slowly, sliding his book shut. He was ahead anyways, Aunt Holly would get it. She snapped her fingers and rummaged through her bag pulling out a small vial with a pretty white liquid. Grandma put a few drops in a glass of water and mixed it up. 

“It’s medicine from the Upper.” She explained, handing him the glass. “I used to give it to your mother when she was your age and didn’t feel well.” She looked nostalgic and Dante drank up. Anything to stop this awful feeling. It tasted funny, making his nose curl up. “I know, it doesn’t taste great but it works.” She assured him.

Shortly after Dante’s stomach wasn’t being nice again and he lost most of his soup. Grandma told him not to worry about the mess and helped him upstairs and into his jammies. She even brought Eddie up, though kept him away from him, to help tuck him in to read a story. He was grateful but felt too awful to express any thanks. He closed his eyes praying for some sleep.

He just wanted to feel better. His stomach and chest, however, had other plans.

Dante groaned, clutching his stomach as he curled on himself. Chills sneaking down his back. His tummy hurt _so_ much. According to Grandma, he caught a ‘bug’. Which was weird because he even didn’t like catching bugs. They were icky and had a bunch of legs. Butterflies were okay though...moths too.

His chest ached painfully. Every breath felt like a chore. His hair felt damp from all his shivering. He couldn’t stay warm and breathing was hard. Dante managed to suck down breath and his stomach lurched angrily. He whimpered, curling up in his covers trying to stay warm. Grandma had given him medicine earlier for his tummy but it only made him feel worse. 

She told Mom about it, and she checked on him when Grandma left. 

She ran her fingers through his hair like she always did when he was upset or didn’t feel good. Mom didn’t tell any stories today but decided to sing instead. Dante loved hearing her sing, even if he felt rotten. She was humming her songs but then Eddie started crying from his crib. Grandma had put him down some time ago, so not entirely unexpected. He was probably hungry.

Dante managed to pry open an eye to see how tired Mom was...and he didn’t need to take up her time. Eddie was smaller, newer. He needed her more. Eddie couldn’t make a sandwich and eat it like he could. Eddie couldn’t even eat sandwiches. Just milk and colorful paste. Mom called it vegetables. Dad called it mush.

So when she left, he insisted he be fine. That he was even feeling better. That was a lie but it got Mom to peck his cheek and go soothe Eddie. He got cranky when he was hungry too. Dante could feel his baby brother’s distress and that was stressing him out too. He didn’t like it when Eddie was upset. He didn’t want him to be sad.

The boy groaned, clutching his side as sharp pain stabbed through his gut again. Dante bit his lip, tearing up trembling as he tried to stay quiet. Eddie needed Mom, and Mom was tired...and busy. He didn’t need to trouble her or Eddie. It was just a silly tummy ache. A bug! He could handle this! He was seven now, practically a grown up!

His stomach didn’t want to listen, jumping up and down. Not being able to take it anymore, Dante gasping crawled out of his bed and stumbled to the hall bathroom. He managed to make it to the toilet when he doubled over retching. His throat burned and tears stung his eyes. When it finally stopped, he collapsed next to the toilet.

Dante shook, bringing his knees to his chest. He felt cold and clammy. His tummy felt like he swallowed a bunch of scissors...or what he thought it felt like. When he cut his finger in school it hurt like crazy! This was a thousand times worse than that. He wanted Mom but she needed rest. Eddie needed her too.

He shivered, sobbing quietly on the floor. He’d never felt this bad before. Not when he had his ‘scary moments’ and passed out or ‘loud’ days back at school. Dante whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. He just wanted this to be over! He was supposed to be a ‘fledgling’ and that meant he was growing up...he thought. Maybe. No one really explained it to him. 

Grown ups didn’t cry over stomach aches. Why should he if he was gonna be one soon? He was just so cold and achy. Dante coughed wetly, groaning wearily. It felt like someone big was sitting on his chest. He didn’t want to mess up the floor by throwing up. That’d mean Mom would have to clean it later and she was too spread out. Too bad she couldn’t copy herself and send her Momness everywhere. 

Dante smiled deliriously as he shivered and wheezed. So many Mom’s running around in his head fixing everything and making people happy. She always knew how to make good people smile and bad people be quiet. He felt sleepy...really sleepy as he let out another wet cough. Something coppery in his mouth like a lot of pennies. Icky. 

His nose wrinkled up but his eyes were heavier. Why was it so cold? His chest ached, stomach stung, eyes hurt. He sniffed quietly, curling up tighter. His eyes drooped more, teeth chattering. He felt something wet on his cheek...it smelled like pennies too. Did he swallow pennies? He didn’t remember swallowing pennies.

The door down stairs opened loudly like it did everyday like clockwork with Aunt Holly announcing her presence. If Aunt Holly was home...maybe he could ask her for some medicine. A story too. She told the best stories...usually made fun of Cups or Uncle Boris. A small smile nestled on his pained features. Dante’s eyes slid shut. He’d just rest for a second and then get Aunt Holly...that way Mom could stay with Eddie...he needed her…

…

...It was _cold_ and _breathless_...

-

Holly tossed her keys on the counter, surprised by her quite welcome. Normally Alice was downstairs feeding Eddie and Dante was waiting for her by the door. Neither of these occurred making her curious. She started up the stairs and heard the angel trying to soothe a crying Eddie. Holly’s lips quirked into a smile. Little guy must've been a little cranky.

“Hey Holly, welcome home.” Alice called from Eddie’s room. She moved to her friend, folding her arms and leaning in the doorway. Eddie was shoving his bottle away crying furiously. His little pale face red and streaked with tears. Alice looked lost. “He’s never done this before! I don’t know what’s making him so upset.”

Holly watched the young halfling shriek and sob harder, fitfully shaking his little arms. Alice tried again with the milk but Eddie shoved it away knocking out her hands now screaming. She sighed, leaning down and rolling the bottle back to herself.

“Wonder what’s gotten into him.” Holly hummed with a frown. Alice tried to nestle him in her arms and rock him gently. Eddie wasn’t having any part of it. He threw out his tiny arms pushing back a wailing.

“I don’t know.” Alice sighed. “First Dante’s not feeling good, now Eddie…” She groaned. “I hope this isn’t going to spread around the house.”

“I don’t think he’s sick, just upset.” Holly pointed at the crying child. “He’s not coughing or anything, right?” The angel bobbed her head, trying to get a hold on the flailing boy.

“Honey, it’s alright. Mommy’s right here!” Alice assured, trying to soothe him. Holly slid out the room, excusing herself. She felt like she was intruding on a private moment...and didn’t want to deal with the sobbing baby. Eddie was normally a delight. When he cried, it wasn’t like this. Holly ran a hand through her dark locks starting down the hall, pausing by the bathroom.

The door was cracked open and she could hear strained breathing. Right. Alice said Dante wasn’t feeling well. Holly rapped her knuckles against the door gently, leaning close to it.

“You alright in there, Dante?” She ventured. Dante didn’t reply, just his uneven jagged breaths. Holly started to walk away but something just struck her as wrong. She turned on her heel and pried the door open. “Sorry, just checking up sinc-” Her voice died in her throat.

Dante’s eyes were hooded as his tiny frame jerked on the floor limply. There was a small amount of blood on the floor and on his lips. Holly dropped to her knees and did her best to protect his head while his body convulsed silently.

“Alice!” She screamed, holding on firmly.

“Holly? What’s wro-” Dante spit out some more blood. Holly felt her blood freeze.

“Call Red, _now!_ Get Oddswell on the phone.” Heels clicked closer to her as she tried to keep his head safe.

“I don’t understand, what’s-” Alice screamed. “Oh my stars!” 

“ _Phone! Now!”_ Holly ordered, and the angel ran back to her bedroom, youngest still shrieking.

“I’ve got you buddy, you’re alright." Holly tried to assure him but she wasn’t sure he could hear her. Much less see her. “We’re going to get you some help. Just hang in there, okay?” He finally stopped shaking and went limp. She pressed her fingers to his wrist, looking for a pulse. It was weak but present nevertheless.

Alice stumbled back in with Eddie. “I called, they're getting ready for him. I d-didn’t know what was wrong so-” Holly scooped the still boy off the floor. He was fairly heavy but Eddie needed to stay with Alice. His cries had quieted some when he saw his brother. She couldn’t help but wonder if that was why he was upset.

Holly started to carry the young boy down the stairs when the front door opened with a loud slam. She knew who did that every time he came back.

“Got the groceries,” Cuphead called from downstairs. “A lot of fruit was on sale...so I got a bunch. Kinda an impulse thing.”

“Cups!” She shouted and the cup man was the bottom of the stairs in a second. He saw Dante then looked blankly up to her.

“How fast can you get him to Oddswell’s?” She asked calmly as she could.

“Done.” He replied flatly, taking him from her and bolted right out the door. Alice looked panicked, her shaken expression fixing on her friend. Her mouth opening and closing trying to get something out. Holly marched up to her, setting her hands firmly on her best friend's shoulders.

“Cup can get him there faster than we can.” Holly explained slowly. “We can get Eddie’s things and call Bendy.” 

“I-I’ll call Bendy.” Alice managed, swallowing nervously. Holly reached towards Eddie, but Alice pulled him closer. “Can you..?”

“On it.” Holly ran to the front door grabbing Eddie’s things. Snack, bottle, pacifier, diapers, the list went on. She shoved it all in the bag quickly, zipping up the bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

“I don’t know, just please tell him to come home.” Alice whimpered over the phone. “Thank you.” She hung up. “Let’s go.” Holly locked up behind them and the two young women ran down the street. Eddie had grown quiet, holding his mother for dear life. When the two got to the doctor’s house, the front door was barely hanging on it’s hinges.

The two stepped in and Granny made her way over. “Red and the doctor just took him in one of the rooms. Are you two alright? What happened?” She led Alice to a couch where the angel broke down.

“I thought he just had a stomach ache...o-or a bug!” Eddie pulled at her hair gently. “I d-don’t know. He looked sick but not like that!” A few tears rolled down her cheeks. “What kind of mother lets that happen!?” Holly eased Eddie out the angel’s embrace so Granny could hug her.

“It’s alright dear.” The old woman soothed. “You didn’t know. He has help now and we both know Red and Oddswell will do everything in their power to help.” Cuphead popped back in, breathing heavy.

“Red wants to know did he ingest anything? Allergies?”

“I-I don’t know…” Alice whimpered. “My mother was watching them.” Her eyes widened, her mouth forming a small ‘o’. Holly didn’t like that look one bit. She quickly fished through Eddie’s bag snatching up the contact book, throwing it to the cup man.

“In there.” She ordered. He nodded, taking the hint and vanishing down the hall.

“What if he ate something because she didn’t see?” Alice murmured. “What if it’s a bee sting? O-Or peanuts!?” She yelped.

“It’s definitely not peanuts or bees. He’s not in anaphylactic shock.” Holly scooted closer to her, setting a free hand on her knee while Eddie curled up in her other arm. “I’ve seen it before, so it’s neither of those. I highly doubt Dante ate something he shouldn’t have. It’s probably a bad stomach bug combined with demon magic.” She reasoned. Alice jerked her head up so fast it made the latter flinch.

“You really think so?” She sounded so desperate.

“I don’t know, Alice.” Holly admitted. “But with the information I have that’s my best guess. Halflings are kind of an unknown, so anything’s possible. Cup’s going to talk to your mother, and we know Oddswell will do anything. All we can do is wait and stay calm.”

“Okay...okay…” She deflated, while Granny smoothed her hair. After a few minutes, Alice took Eddie back. Singing very quietly, rocking him back and forth. The boy had gone very quiet, save for him occasionally cooing at his mother. Holly nervously bounced her leg while Granny excused herself to make some drinks.

Cuphead plodded back in, sitting next to Holly hunching over. “She’ll be here soon to help with what she can.” He whispered to Holly. He drummed his fingers on his side, eying Alice. She looked lost in her own nightmare. “I called Hat, just in case it’s a demon thing.” He added quieter. “He’s not coming but is willing to offer help if it is. I’ll have to call him back.”

“I don’t get why he likes Dante so much.” Holly muttered. Cup shrugged.

“You’re asking the wrong person. Maybe it’s ‘cause Bendy was his fledgling or whatever. It’s free help, who cares.” Holly sighed, crossing her arms and leaning against him.

“I guess that’s fair.” Alice’s mother arrived shortly after Granny started making drinks. She did her best to soothe her daughter and assure her Dante didn’t get into anything. He did his schoolwork, didn’t feel good, had some soup, some stomach medicine and then went to bed. He stayed asleep until Alice got home. It did little to comfort the young mother.

A short while later Bendy ran in, saying Boris would be trailing right behind him when class let out. First thing he did was run to his wife and hold her and their youngest. The next thing he tried to do was go see Dante but Granny got him to stay in the living room. After what felt like an eternity to Holly, Red came out looking rather worn. Bendy and Alice both bolted upright when she walked in, wringing her hands.

“Are you all certain, Dante had _nothing_? There's something in his system on top of a bug from what the doctor can figure out. We can’t figure out what it is but it’s causing the,” She eyed the parents faintly “reactions.” Alice curled into Bendy. “We can’t fix it...if we can...unless we find out what that compound is. Until then it’s a waiting game. I’m sorry.”

“He just had stomach medicine.” Alice sniffed from Bendy’s side. 

“What kind?” Red reached. “Maybe he’s allergic to an ingredient in it or-” The nurse gestured idly. Alice looked to her mother who reached in her bag pulling out a vial filled with an iridescent white liquid. Red blanched, as did Alice and Bendy. Holly knew that liquid from somewhere… Cuphead gasped too.

“It’s Upper medicine.” Hannah explained. “It’s supposed to held with mild aches and pai-”

“You gave him _Egret_ extract!?” Alice exploded, Bendy and Granny latching onto the angel’s waist to stop her from lunging. Cuphead darted out the room and it clicked in that second to Holly. Egret...White Egret. A plant from the Upper with remarkable healing properties...and incredibly toxic to demons. Often fatally so. “Are you _out of your mind!?”_ She shrieked.

“Al, calm down!” Bendy struggled to hold her, while Granny took Eddie who was now sniffling. Holly had never seen her friend so violent. Red took the opportunity to snatch the vial from the archangel and back out the room. “Alice!” She whipped her head around to her spouse, tears running down her face.

“You didn’t see him!” She partially sobbed, partially screamed. “He looked dead, Bendy!” The demon froze. “He was coughing up b-blood and shaking and…. He wasn’t talking o-or breathing right!” She wiped a hand across her face, some makeup smearing. “Don’t tell me to calm down when our boy is _dying!”_ Bendy stared at her lost, as she cupped a hand over her mouth.

“I…” The waterworks started again. “I’m sorry…” The room grew very _very_ cold. Holly could see her breath fogging up. Bendy bit his lip, shaking in place. He closed his bright eyes for a moment, then walked up to Alice and pulled her a gentle embrace.

“He’ll be okay.” He said very softly. “I was, remember? The Doc saved me! He can save our little guy too.”

“I-I d-didn’t mean to…” Hannah looked horrified, tears slipping down her face as she covered her mouth. “I j-just thought it would help him feel better.” She sobbed. “Oh heavens above…” The woman fell to her knees shaking in grief.

On one hand, Holly wanted to scream at the archangel for poisoning her grandson. On the other, she really was just trying to help and just wanted the best for the boys. She didn’t mean to. Didn’t make it hurt less or fix the danger but it wasn’t malicious. Holly grabbed a tissue from next to the couch and handed it to her, then a couple to Alice and Bendy.

She quickly excused herself for a moment to the hall where Cuphead was on the phone and Red was next to him jotting down every word.

“He says charcoal helps the most within the first hour...which we are _past_.” Cuphead grit out the last part, impatient tapping his foot. “He thinks his angel physiology is slowing the reaction down and the only reason he’s not dead. First try giving the charcoal before moving on to demonic medicinals.” He glazed up to Holly and waved her over. “Go help the Doc and me and Holly will get the rest.”

“As much as I can’t stand him, tell the schmuck thanks.” Red grinned, then bolted down the hall leaving her notes behind. Cup held the receiver away from him.

“Can you pick up where she left off in case this doesn’t work.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” Holly snatched up the pen and paper. He grinned weakly at her before leaning back to the phone.

“Okay, if it doesn’t work, then what?”

-

Boris arrived from class to find an Archangel judge curled up as a crying mess in the corner, grabbing tissues akin to how children grab free candy. His brother and Alice holding each other like lifelines ignoring most of the rest of the world. Granny keeping Eddie entertained while Cuphead and Holly going over notes quietly in the kitchen. He dropped his bag by the door and made his way over to his brother.

“Bendy?” The demon’s head jerked up. He looked...bad. “Class ran late...sorry.” His brother put on a worn smile.

“I’m just glad you made it.” Alice sniffled, sitting up.

“Hey, Boris.” She looked almost as bad as her mother.

“Hey Al.” He edged forward and pulled them in a tight hug. Then sat under them on the floor. “Do you know anything?”

“We know what _poisoned_ him.” Bendy hissed. Alice held him tighter. “Other than that, not yet.” Boris could cut the tension in here with a dull spoon and spread it like butter on toast. Hannah hung her head further, wiping at her eyes. A set of heels and shuffling footsteps made their way in the room. Red smiling confidently and Oddswell looking very proud. Boris sat up, tail wagging. That had to be good.

“Dante is through the worst of it.” The old lizard announced to the room’s relief. “I have him on an IV for dehydration and on oxygen. I believe he will recover fully in a few days but I’d like to keep him here until such a time.” He pulled his glasses off his snout, cleaning them and putting them back. “I’m afraid I have to bid you all good night, as I do have patients in the morning. If his condition changes, myself or Miss Hood will be alerted.” He nodded and shuffled down the hall.

“Thank you!” Alice called after him. Red shook her head chuckling.

“His bedside manner’s still crap.” She huffed, rocking back on her heels. “Normally we don’t do this, as you all know, but you’re basically family. He’s third on the right and you can all head it. I left blankets and water for you, as I’m turning in myself for the night.” The red head gave one last nod, and moved down the hall.

A collective sigh of relief fell out. Everyone began getting ready to move down the hall.

“We need to talk.” Alice said sternly to her mother, Bendy went to stand next to her but Granny handed him Eddie asleep in his tiny cradle. She winked and moved on. “Why don’t you take Eddie to see Dante? He sleeps better when they're close.” He wanted to argue but just nodded. This wasn’t his battle...and even if it was he’d probably lose it.

“Sure thing, Al.” He pecked on her hand and carried their youngest down the hall. “We’ll be waiting on ya.” Boris trailed after him, then Cuphead, and last but not least Holly. The young woman shot her friend a warning look before following suit.

Alice took a deep breath, doing her best to settle her anger. 

“Alice honey,” Her mother started sadly, “I-I was trying to help. It just slipped my mind. I’m so _so sorry!_ You know I would never hurt the boys on purpose, ever...right?” Alice went to talk but her rage kept building up. She felt like she was going to explode.

After seeing her baby boy on the floor. The blood, the shaking. How pale he looked. Less than an hour earlier they’d been talking and her humming to him...while he was dying. She didn’t notice. What mother doesn’t notice that!? How badly had he been hurting? She bit on her lip tightly, hands shaking.

“Alice?” This wasn’t going to be a nice talk. It wasn’t on purpose...but it still happened.

“You poisoned him.” Her voice felt wrong, words tumbling out. Tone too numb. “I asked you to take care of my boys, and you poisoned one of them.”

“I didn’t mean to!” Her mother pleaded, tears slipping out again. “I _love_ them! They're my grandsons and that’s all that matters to me.” It never bothered her they were part demon like it did her father. But the demonic half was why this happened. Dante wasn’t an archangel. Dante wasn’t a high demon. 

He was both and neither. A fact so many seemed to forget.

“You nearly _killed_ my _son!”_ It hurt her to say it but she had to. Her mother needed to understand. This could _never_ happen again. _Ever!_ She wanted to scream, cry, hold her boys, and punch something at all the same time. Alice just wanted to be with her spouse and kids...but she had to do this otherwise Bendy would probably lose his surface privileges.

She just wanted this over with.

-

Dante weakly pried his eyes open. Breathing was still hard but the weight was gone. Instead, no there was a funny mask on his face. He went to pull it off but his arms felt too heavy. He felt too heavy. Like he played all day and night and never went to bed, even though he just woke up. He was responsible about his sleep unlike some people in the house...Aunt Holly.

He managed to sluggishly sit up, finding himself in an unknown room. There were lots of people in the room which took him by surprise. Cuphead was propped up in the corner asleep on his feet. Dante never could figure out how the porcelain man fell asleep standing. Aunt Holly was slumped on the floor by his feet sleeping soundly.

His eyes trailed up to Uncle Boris sprawled out partially across his legs, partially kneeling on the floor. He was snoring loudly but his face looked pinched. Dante frowned. Uncle Boris got that look when he was worried. His eyes trailed up to a hand firmly clasping his left hand like a lifeline.

His Dad was asleep, his face tight with worry even in slumber. Eddie’s mobile crib on the floor next to him sleeping like a baby...which he was, so it was fine. Dad kept muttering under his breath as he slept, he sounded upset. His grip firm on his eldest son. Dante looked over the room again...no Mom.

He closed his eyes and focused...he could feel her nearby and she- oh. He blinked. She was _furious._ He’d never felt her mad before. Sad, many times. Happy, most of the time. Mad? This was a first. Dante nervously bit his lip, barely hearing her voice in the void.

“You nearly _killed_ my _son!”_ Her voice strained. She wanted to scream. Dante could feel it. He sounded the same way when the kids at school used to drive him up a wall. Not literally but they were so annoying he wished he could. At least then he could’ve gotten away.

“I didn’t think it would-” Grandma spoke up hesitantly.

“You didn’t _think!?”_ She shrieked back. “That’s my _baby_ in there! If Holly hadn’t found him…” She trailed off. “I don’t want to think about it.” Mom whispered suddenly, very quiet. She felt very sad too.

“Alice, honey, I swear it was an accident. He said his tummy hurt and I just thought it’d be safe. I gave you and your brothers and sisters all the same medicine. I just- I didn’t- I would never want my grandson dead.” Grandma cried softly.

“I know you didn’t mean to, Mom.” Mom’s voice was like glass right before the mower flung a rock in it. “But it still happened.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry!”

“Bendy’s pissed. Holly too. Boris is beside himself with worry.”

“Alice…” Grandma sounded really sad. She felt really sad...and smelled a little sweet? It was weak though.

“We...we just need some space right now, Mom. I know you meant well, I do. I just need to focus on Dante and Eddie right now. I...I think it’s best if you go for now. I’ll let you know how things turn out.” Grandma felt really sad now.

“I understand. Just… _Please_ tell me when he’s okay.”

“He might not be.” Mom said darkly. “We won’t know until tomorrow.” Grandma felt even sadder, and smelled sweeter.

“I’ll be here in an instant if you need me.” Grandma said at last, and Dante heard her heels click down and heard a door open before he couldn’t feel her anymore. He felt sad she was gone. He never got why Grandma always seemed so worried. Like she’d say something so bad Mom would never talk to her again. Grandpa never cared. Dante knew. He felt it.

The door to the small room clicked open and Mom stepped in. She paused looking at him before she felt warm all over again...but she was crying? She silently made her way over and combed her finger through his hair kissing his forehead.

“There's my baby boy.” She whispered lovingly, holding him close. “Bright eyed and handsome as ever.” She soothed gently. Dante swallowed thickly, leaning into his mother’s embrace. Hugging her back awkwardly with the one free arm the best he could. Maybe he still needed Mom just as much as Eddie did...even if he _could_ make his own sandwich. 

Besides, being grown up was stardust! He hurt all over and kept waking up in new places. Dante was tired of it. It was scary...but Mom and Dad were always there. They kept him safe with them. They always held on and made sure they loved him. He closed his eyes against his mother and sniffled softly.

And if Dante started to cry with her, well, that was their business.


End file.
